warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7 In Umbras Pack... Boyan prayed to Stella pack to keep his pack safe and happy again. Suddenky a voice whispered in his ear "You're prayer... It will take a long time to answer... But it will come true..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius sighed, and he padded over to the river to fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa padded with him. "You know... Life isn't over yet. You still have your mother. And your siblings... " he told him. She didn't like young wolves depressed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I know, I know," he said. "That's why I'm hunting." He scooped a fish out of the water and killed it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa caught a blue gill. "Remus found me when I was a pup..." she began. "He was kind. And I know he was proud of you." Lupa touched her muzzle to Tiberius' forehead. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius blushed a little. "Um, thanks," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (?) Lupa padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Ah, I ment Tiberius! He's supposst to be just like his father, so I get confused :( ) Tiberius sighed and caught a carp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I stopped crying and thought about my pups. Prickle! 16:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius took his catch back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The strange wolf's words rang in Boyan's ears. Who was it? (dot dot dot... Hint hint! xP) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:25, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (?) He gave the fish to his sisters. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Who do you think answered Boyan's prayer? Hint: a wolf who pauses (...) a lot.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Oh) They ate the fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa ate a trout. She finished it and went to sun herself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (There isn't much sun in Umbras Pack) Tiberius gave his mother a fish to eat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (oh, then she went to, um, shadow bathe. xP) Lupa sighed and looked at the sky. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) It started to rain. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "(beep)t." Lupa cursed under her breath. She padded into her den. (Making a mate for Lupa...) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius padded into the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "You should eat," I told my pups. Prickle! 18:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Octavian nodded and padded out of the den. He came back with mice and squirrels. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Making Vulcan a new member...) Vulcan padded into the wolf camp. He was starving and needed shelter. He saw a white she wolf running towards him. (Lupa) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) He gave the prey to his sisters and mother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you ?" the she wolf asked, pinning me down. "My name is Vulcan. I was born in a fire." he explained. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Octavian lied down to eat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The she wolf stepped off of Vulcan. "Boyan! A wolf is in our camp!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Thank-you, Octavian," I murmured. I ate, thinking of when I had went to the Tiber River with Romulus for the first time. Prickle! 18:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC "Mom?" asked Ovtavian. "Are you O.K?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "You could say that. Of course I'm not okay! He's dead!" She said, directing her anger at Octavian. Prickle! 18:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Octavian shrunk back. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" he squeaked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "No, I'm sorry," Viridis replied, giving Octavian a swift lick. Prickle! 18:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The rain turned into a blizzard....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Come here, Atia, Octavian, Octavia. We better go where there is best shelter." Viridis shuffled to the edge on the den. Prickle! 18:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The apprentices followed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The wind howled outside. It scared Viridis, but she tried not to show it. "Good thing we ate, something," SHe muttered. Prickle! 18:47, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius covered the cracks in the den with moss to keep the cold out. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Atia) I was freezing cold. (Burrus) I raced to Umbras Pack camp. Snow was all I could see, my feet were numb. I called out, hoping someone would appear to show me the way. Prickle! 18:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Octavia heard Burrus shout. she padded outside and helped him into the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Burrus shivered. He lay down, not knowing who helped him. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering. Prickle! 18:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Octavia bulit him a nest of extra moss and feathers. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "O-Oct-t-t-a-v-v-ia?" Burrus chattered his teeth. Prickle! 18:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Octavia nodded her head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I-I'm c-c-c-c-o-l-ld," He went on. Prickle! 19:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I know," saod Octavia, trying not to laugh. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:02, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa huddled next to Vulcan "I-I wish y-you could live up to your name." Vulcan laughed, although he started a hacking fit. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia sneezed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa buried her muzzle in Vulcan's fur. ----- Vulcan blushed a little. He curled around Lupa, hoping they would survive the severe weather. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The blizzard lasted for the rest of the day.... Vulcan swallowed snow as he opened his mouth. He broke his head above the snow bank and gasped for air. He felt something tugging his leg. Lupa! ''Vulcan found Lupa and hauled her to the surface. "Lupa's hurt!" he cried. The she-wolf wasn't moving. (Not dead! ^^) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The blizzard was over once night fell. Octavian and Tiberius dragged Lupa to her den. Octavia and Aqulia treated her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Boyan helped some. He noticed Vulcan. "What's your concern?" he growled. "She's my friend." Vulcan said calmly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:47, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Venus grabbed some moss from the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa groaned and opened her eyes. "Vulcan?" she asked. Vulcan licked her cold pelt. "Hush. You need to rest." Boyan gave Lupa a little bit of food. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Venus came back with the moss. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa sighed as Vulcan ran his tongue over her fur. Even though he had just came today, his presence comferted her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) She covered Lupa's den with it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Boyan sighed. "It's late, we're all tired and cold, and we need to rest. Lupa will be alright. You need to sleep." he told the apprentices. "And you." he turned to Vulcan. "You need to-" "Wait, sir. Let me stay with Lupa." he asked. Boyan took a deep breath. "Okay, fine." he left the den. Vulcan licked Lupa's cheek, then pulled it away, embarrased. He fell asleep next to her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The apprentivces padded back to their den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Lupa awoke and nearly passed out when she saw Vulcan curled next to her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Octavian woke up at dawn. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "V-Vulcan?" Lupa asked. "Did you stay with me?" she asked. Vulcan snorted as he awakened. "Huh? Oh yeah, I did." he smiled. Lupa blushed a little. "Um, I'll go get you some prey." Vulcan left, and then returned with a fat trout. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) He padded out to hunt. "Thanks." Lupa thanked Vulcan before biting into the fish. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Nova slept in the whelping den, her body curled around her five pups. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 21:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan nodded. "No problem." he smiled. He padded to Boyan. ----- Boyan called a pack meeting. "Umbras Pack!" he called. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Nova yawned and stepped outside the den. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 21:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia started crying.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Nova walked back in and licked her on the head and carried her out too. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 21:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Once the wolves had gathered, Boyan began. "Umbras Pack, before that harsh blizzard, a new wolf came to our camp. We have talked, and he is willing to join our ranks. Welcome Vulcan!" Vulcan saw Lupa smiling from the crowd. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I miss Daddy..." said ZAqulia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:53, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Boyan heard the young pup. "Yes, we all miss Romulus and Remus. They were both two of the best wolves Umbras Pack has ever had." Boyan sighed. "But we will live on in honor of their spirits!" He woofed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Aquilia nodded an stopped crying. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I miss him too.." she said (where is daddy) ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 21:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (He died) Aqualia led a howl. Most of Umbras Pack joined in. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan hesitated. He didn't know Romulus and Remus, but he eventually howled too. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Nero howled, honoring Romulus and Remus as well as welcoming Vulcan.Tigerfoot 22:02, July 14, 2012 (UTC) After the meeting, Lupa invited Vulcan to fish with her. The two came back with five fish each. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Denali and katrice joined in, even though they weren't the closest of friends... SilverfangThere's room for only one Silverstar 22:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius tried to howl the loudest, he failed though. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (WHAT???)The realization hit her like a blow from a moutain lion, her mate was gone.. "H-he's dead," she whimpered. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 22:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa and Vulcan dropped their prey off at the pile. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "He's been dead for days, mommy," said Aqualia. "And uncle is dead too." A tear fell from her eye. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa's pelt touched with Vulcan's. When she realized it, she blushed and stepped sideways a little bit. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Nova wailed with grief and raced into the forest to the jagged rock still stained with Remus's blood. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 22:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Chat?) Octavia sighed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) She fell on the ground sobbing. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 22:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Aqualia ran after her mother followed by Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Can I have Venus?) Lupa sighed when she saw Nova run. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Ask Icewhisker) They brought Nova back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa noticed Vulcan didn't have a nest. "You can have a nest next to mine." she told him. "Okay." They. Ade Vulcan a nest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius caught his mother a trout. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan sighed as he and Lupa watched the sunset. Suddenly her ears pricked... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) He brought the fish to Nova. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "I feel... A voice..." she whispered. "Your future... Is bright... And dark... " it whispered . (I'm giving it away: it's Mnemosyne) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Nero went hunting and as he leaped for prey, he accidentaly hit Tiberius and knocked him in the tiber.Tigerfoot 00:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius crawled out of the tiber. "Dude! Watch it!" he snarled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:10, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry" Nero apoligized to the soggy wolf.Tigerfoot 00:14, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan looked at Lupa. Sometimes she acted weird. "Are you okay? " he asked. She didn't reply. "You know, I really, really-" suddenly Lupa's eyes flickered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "(Beep!) it!" You made me loose my fish!" he snarled at Nero. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "I said I was sorry!" Nero retorted.Tigerfoot 00:38, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "My heart... Feels funny..." Lupa said. Vulcan gave Lupa a lick on the cheek, surprising her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius growled and walked away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Nero snarled, why was Tiberius so mad?Tigerfoot 01:22, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius padded back to camp with no prey. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Nero returned to camp and made sure to avoid Tiberius.Tigerfoot 01:32, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius growled and tried to fix up the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Nero sank his teeth into a fresh rabbit, trying to erase his anger at Tiberius.Tigerfoot 01:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) He padded inside the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Nero decided he apoligized and walked up to Tiberius. "I'm sorry I accidentaly pushed you in the tiber" Nero murmured.Tigerfoot 01:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," said Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "Whatever" Nero muttered and collapsed in his nest.Tigerfoot 01:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Octavian paced around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Lupa pressed against Vulcan. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (See Coda's Story for more info about this :D) Katrice went into the woods, hiding away to have her seven pups. ''Cursed. Curse that crazy old wolf! She borne her pups, seven in all. Four males and three females. She noticed that one was blind, one had no tail, and one was extremely weak. "It's true!" The last one born was cursed. He had silvery gray fur, and forest green eyes. Katrice brought the six pups back to the pack, leaving the silver one behind. She looked back, noticing his fur had changed. I swear his fur was silver, not dark gray! she thought. SilverfangThere's room for only one Silverstar 15:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Night fell.... Lupa smiled and curled next to Vulcan. She buried her face in his shoulder fur and fell asleep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:22, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Octavia padded into the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Lupa yawned. Vulcan was half asleep next to her. "Lupa?" she heard him ask. "Yes?" Vulcan took a deep breath. "Um, before, you know, you started acting funny... I wanted to say... I really like you Lupa..." Lupa pressed against him. "I like you too." she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Octavian was the first to wake up in the morning. He padded out to hunt for his sisters. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan